Palabras
by ly orixa
Summary: Cuando llevamos una historia juntos y queremos dar un paso más... qué se supone que haga cuando tu has dicho que si, pero que mejor no o que tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas en manos del tiempo?


Holas!!! este es mi primer ZADR y bueno es muy especial por el hecho de que está basado en un hecho real que justamente me sucede a mi en el papel de Dib. Tal y como él lo dice a mi me pasó, con todo y dialogos jeje. Bueno espero que lo disfruten y luego lo continuo, quizas no con la realidad, pero lo haré mas emosionante jejeje, bueno si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no, también jeje, acepto sugerencias.

Bueno sólo queda decir que Invader Zim no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla, pero ps a uno como fan le encanta hacer estas obsenidades jajajajaja!!!

Gracias por existir fanfics y nuestra muy retorcida imaginación de fans!!!!

Ah! También aprovecho para decir que te quiero mucho Tihilao y te dedico este fanfic... aunque sé que no lo vas a leer XD

Bueno ya, a leer!!!

**PALABRAS. CAP. 1- Las lágrimas de mis ojos**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Otra vez está lloviendo.

Continúa la música sonando, pero creo que no presto atención a nada a mí alrededor.

Mantengo mi mirada hundida en la ventana, Observando como las gotas golpean sin piedad el cristal, como queriendo penetrar en la habitación.

Por primera vez en mi vida mi red de ordenadores está apagada, sólo estoy tumbado en mi cama como queriendo que algo me aplaste. Quisiera llorar, Porque no lo soporto más, pero no puedo, creo que he llorado demasiado, ya no puedo más, por más que me duela.

Creo que he oído la vos de papá, AHG! No me importa en realidad. Últimamente sólo te tengo a ti en la cabeza, y eso me hiere, porque se que no debería, Porque sé que es malo para mí ... porque no se puede y ya. Y sin embargo yo mismo continúo en mi terquedad. Es aterrador, lo aborrezco, ¡me aborrezco a mi mismo!, Pero ni todos Estos pensamientos me pueden hacer entender que debo sacarte de mi cabeza; Ni siquiera tus frías palabras que aun retumban en mi cabeza ... y he vuelto a empezar, a torturarme con tu recuerdo. Y vuelvo a pensar si tal vez solo soy yo quien exagera la situación. He vuelto un retorcerme de dolor con todo eso. He vuelto A que notar he caído nuevamente en mi círculo de tortura , pero desde ese dia no me he atrevido a preguntar, a aclarar a mis dudas para sanar mi corazón, a verte como antes.

Me aterra el sólo pensar que te volveré a ver, aun Cuando Se Supone que seríamos amigos.

Me aterra pensar qué pensaras de mí ahora

Me aterra volver a mi vida normal de antes

¡Y todo por estos sentimientos estúpidos!

Incluso estoy cansado de darle vueltas a todo esto, pero por más que lo intento ... no puedo ir a ningún lado.

Todo Comenzó ese día, Después del paseo escolar. Ibamos ya cada uno de vuelta a casa, yo conversaba con Gas, ella había escuchado mi tonta situación por semanas, aconsejándome, secando mis lágrimas. A veces golpeándome . Pero ese día había leído algo que el día anterior había escrito para él, o al menos ese era el plan. Hasta que lo tuve en frente y no pude ni mirarlo a Los Ojos.

Ella ya me había golpeado por eso, pero la situación se había quedado en el olvido ... hasta que quedamos él y yo, solos, por alguna rara situación del destino, o al menos eso quiero creer.

Él dijo, te acompaño. Últimamente nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos, o algo parecido. Así que esa noche era algo normal. Yo no Tenía la menor Intención de darle Aquella carta, pero Cuando Estaba por irme algo me impulso y lo hice. No sé como, pero le di Aquella carta tan ridícula que en mi vida había escrito, donde todos mis sentimientos hacía él se rebelaban. Y luego subí al autobús muriendo de miedo. Lo último que vi fue que leia el papel con mucho cuidado. Luego tuve que esperar demasiado nervioso al día siguiente en la escuela. Pero al llegar era exactamente el mismo de antes. No dije nada, no hice nada fuera de lo común ... Solo espere.

Luego de mucho tiempo peleando como enemigos galácticos nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos, extrañamente muy buenos amigos y siempre lo tenia sobre mi. Recuerdo que el día después de la carta, lo sentí aun más cerca, pero es confuso y no sé si sea verdad.

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para saberlo, y como torpe, tuve que preguntar. Las cosas estaban idénticas a como habían estado casi siempre, pero quizás y sólo quizás habían subido un poco, un grado más , escalón, como lo quieran ver, Pero no estaba seguro.

Era genial tenerlo a mi lado, me demostraba un gran cariño, pero mi corazón Estaba inseguro, así que pregunté .

- Me llamaste para hablar de eso ... ¿no?

Fue lo que dijiste. No podia hablar. No sabia que decir, pero a patadas me salieron las palabras ... y las lágrimas después de las tuyas.

Aun puedo oír Claramente todo lo que dijiste. "Lo he pensado mucho, y si me hubiera gustado", pero ... "pero creo Que sería mejor ser sólo amigos, por el bien de todos nosotros. Además, ¿en qué cambiaría nuestra Relación?, Pienso que ya nos llevamos muy bien y podemos seguir llevándonos incluso mejor ... Y también, creo que me sentiría raro con los demás ... sin mencionar que soy muy celoso ... y ha pasado, ¿tú que piensas? "¡Por supuesto que no lo sé!, No sé porque Pueda que pasar, no ha pasado; no sé como me puedo sentir, Porque no ha pasado ... no sé ...

pero sólo pude sonreír y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas que no te dejé ver.

Evitamos el tema. Hablamos de muchas tonterías. Me hiciste reir. Te recargaste en mi hombro como Diciendo "yo también lo lamento", dijiste "también me gustabas, pero me he hecho a la idea de que no podemos ser algo más" y yo continuaba llorando. También pregunté ¿y aun sientes algo, o fue algo pasajero?, "pues un poco de ambos, porque como te dije, tuve que hacerme a la idea de que no se podía, pero no ha muerto"

... y eso fue un día .

No sé cuanto Tuvo que pasar para decir: bueno

Pero luego Comencé a sentirme más y más mal. Veia y escuchaba como mis amigos te hablaban. Pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de ti. Éramos mejores amigos cada dia, y todo Parecía ser mejor, pero por dentro moría de celos; me volví adicto a tu presencia, necesitaba tenerte cerca para ser feliz y ese día ...

- ¡Qué demonios contigo! - Dijiste en un tono burlón, yo me sonrojé - jaja, en que cabeza cabe. Celoso. Es como si compararas a ... no se. Gas y Nelson.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo conoces!

Me molestó un poco esa actitud, pero lo ignoré porque empezaste a ser más lindo conmigo.

Eres el número uno Dib. Estas muy por encima de todos, no tienes idea.

Yo fui feliz con eso. Pero se me ocurrió seguir de sentido. te ignoré y si, me molesté contigo. Tú me preguntaste. Yo dije: si estoy mal por tu culpa. Y al día siguiente tú eras el ENFADADO.

¿Estas enojado conmigo? Al menos dime que hice, no me gusta estar así. Perdón.

Y tú contestaste:

Si. Estoy enojado Porque ayer te pusiste mal y ni siquiera me dijiste porque.

Tuve que confesarlo. Si fue por ti. Y es porque me hiere tenerte cerca. Dije.

Hablamos mañana.

Y al otro día estabas igual o más enojado. Te tardaste en dirigirme la palabra. Yo casi estallaba en llanto.

- Vamos a fuera-dijiste. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que Pudiera hablar. - Dime-pero aun no podia hablar .- ¿Qué es eso de que te doy alas?

- Es tu actitud. Todo lo que haces me lastima. No es que no me guste, de hecho es lo contrario, pero es Dañino, pues sé que no podemos ser nada más, y a mi corazón le cuesta aceptarlo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues nada. Tú sigue como si nada

- No puedo hacerlo

- Déjame a mí arreglar mis asuntos. Sólo quiero olvidarte

- ¡Pero por qué quieres olvidarme! - Eso jamás lo olvidaré --

- ... Bueno, quizás no olvidarte, pero si necesito soltarte un poco. Porque no tienes idea de cómo te quiero. Y Ciento que si sigo como si nada sólo me aré daño a mí. - Hubo silencio. Tú no querías que viera tu rostro .- sé que se escuchara extraño, pero es la verdad, te has vuelto mi felicidad, y necesito estar contigo, pero sólo eso me esta dañando.

- ¿Y cuál es la solución?, ¿Me alejo de ti?

- Creo Que Será mejor que yo lo Haga-para entonces las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Me sentí patético en ese momento. - Deja que me arregle personalmente. Tal vez sólo estoy confundido.

- Es por eso que no Quería que saliéramos. Mira, no andamos y ya nos estamos distanciando ... y te vuelvo a preguntar ¿en qué cambiaría si saliéramos?

- Ese no es el problema ... te lo pido. Dame tiempo - y el Arreglo Fue en que no nos veríamos en un tiempo. De todos modos tú debías salir del planeta. Una llamada de Los Altos.

Me recosté en tu hombro, Las lágrimas brotaban libres.

- Yo también te quiero mucho. Y puedo decir sin vacilar que eres mi mejor amigo. Y no me gusta verte sufrir, menos si sé que es por mi culpa. - Yo lloraba y te abrace. Me levante, acaricie tu cabeza y dije: Gracias por escuchar, pero no quería que te enteraras de esto, justo porque no quería hacerte sufrir. Te quiero. Y salí corriendo estúpidamente mientras derramaba mis lágrimas de niña.

Horas Después decidí mandarte un mensaje: en verdad Ciento involucrarte en mi dolor. No olvides cuanto te quiero. Y tú contestaste: No te preocupes, no sufriste solo, cuando te fuiste me puse a llorar como niña. Yo también te quiero mucho. Nos vemos Cuando estes listo.

Ese día lloré como no tienes idea. Me sentia roto. Completamente destrozado. Pero tenia que soportar mi decisión. Ese día apague todas mis cámaras. No podia verte, aunque más de una vez quise llamarte. Decir: ¡Olvídalo! Pero debía ser fuerte.

¡Jaja!, Me río de mi mismo. Dos días duró mi fortaleza. Una pequeña charla con un amigo me hizo ver que tal vez como siempre había exagerado la situación. Que tal vez había sido innecesario la separación, pero quizás, fue más por mi necesidad verte que mi entendimiento lo que me hizo llamarte y decirte: estoy bien, creo que este dolor no ha sido necesario y necesito saber de ti ...

- ¿Estas seguro?

Si, creo que si ...

Conversamos. Te dije lo que sentia. ¡Vamos, te escribí un poema y te mande uno más!, Ahora me siento un tonto. Un fastidio y te lo dije, pero tú dijiste amablemente: ¡no, no lo eres y deja de pensar en eso. No me molesta! , Es más, gracias. Y aunque eso me animó aún hay algo en ti que me lastima. Pese a que he sido sincero y tú lo has agradecido, aun hay algo que me incomoda. Te has distanciado. Ya no es igual ... Aunque creo que estas remotas pláticas por mensajería instantánea nunca han sido tan expresivas como eres y en realidad no ayudan mucho. No sé qué pensar ... no sé como estas... no sé nada, me siento perdido y aquí es cuando regreso a mi círculo vicioso en el que el abismo me consume poco a poco por no saber que pasa por tu mente y no sé si tu frialdad se deba a algo que ignoro ... y ahora me arrepiento de haber abierto la boca ... te extraño como eras antes ... incluso era mejor tenerte como enemigo.

Zim ... quiero saber que pasa contigo ... ¿por qué no me dices nada?, ¿En serio ahora si me odias?, ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bueno primer capitulo!!!!

jaja espero les haya gustado, como les dije, experiencia real

bueno dejen comentarios x fa!!!!


End file.
